


The Demons Slumber

by knife_thief



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) - Freeform, Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife_thief/pseuds/knife_thief
Summary: Crowley wants to go to sleep, but the book shop closes in half an hour.This is the first fic if mine ive felt good enough about to put on here. Enjoy :)(also please leave a comment if you have thoughts and feelings, feedback for this kinda thing help a lot)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Demons Slumber

“Aziiiii, angel,” Crowley whined as he flung himself dramatically over Aziraphales back.

“What is it dear?” Aziraphale says, putting down his hot cocoa.

“Wanna sleep, angel,” the demon said.

Crowley nuzzled his face into the soft curves of the angels neck and took a long, deep, unnecessary breath. It just felt ineffably natural to do so at this point. 

The angels heart warmed by the sincerity laced sweetly into the demon's voice.“It's still half an hour till closing,” Azi said.

“Can't you close early tonight,” Crowley said.

“Oh you wiley demon,” he paused, no malice was in his voice. “There's a few people still here, as soon as they leave I'll close down and be upstairs with you.”

Crowley stood up and leaned against the table, looking into the angels eyes. They were the kind of blue that reminded the demon of the creation of the thousands of nebulas and galaxies. Swirling, bright, and vast. He knew the chaos and destruction those expansive systems of stars held in their colorful sweeping motions. He knew because he created them.

Just like the expansive clusters of star dust, power lurked behind Aziraphales eyes. His soft and round vessel often lead people (mostly other angels) to underestimate him. They often forget of him as a seraph. All wings and eyes and limbs, glowing brighter than a thousand suns. The angels aura of energy was so unmatched by anything Crowley had ever seen. 

It was so pure and full of love. Love of food, of humanity, the earth. Of him.

Humans don't often have the time to bond with their love for as long as they have. 6000 years the demon had been in love with the angel. And it showed. Crowley was truly and unapologetically in love with this angel. 

Now at least, he could show it.

Aziraphale put a hand on Crowleys face, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Oh, just what am I going to do with you,” the shorter man sighed, taking off the demons sunglasses.

“Hold me?” the dark dressed man asked, turning his head and kissing the palm of the angel.

“15 minutes, you temptress,” Aziraphale grinned, kissing Crowleys forehead

“Hm, okay,” crowley said, kissing the other mans hand again. 

Crowley sauntered upstairs and sat on Az… their bed.

After the book shop was miracled back and they pulled a fast one on the forces of heaven and hell, Crowley stayed there for the night. 

They drank and talked and eventually, the conversation stalled. 

Aziraphale looked up into the demons eyes, a hint of sadness lingered in the air.

“You know I love you, right, Crowley?” he said.

Crowley gasped and looked at him.

“I- you, what?” he asked.

“I just want to make sure that was clear. Oh my dear boy,” Aziraphale sighed and continued.

“Before the air base, I told you I didn't like you. I told you we are hereditary enemies and that this,” the angel gestured vaguely to the 2 of them, “was ridiculous.

“I've been so unbelievably terrible to you for the longest time. Ever since that happened I regret my words more and more,” he continued. “I love you more than God herself could ever know and I need you to know that. And I am so deeply sorry for everything I've said.”

“I- Angel,” the demon said, taking off his sunglasses and standing.

Aziraphale rose to his feet and Crowley threw himself into the shorter mans arms.

It was warm, and soft and an ambiance of love and adoration filled the air. Crowleys serpentine eyes were damp as he buried his face in the angels shoulder. 

They spent the rest of the night telling each other they loved them and how they wished they'd done it sooner.

Crowley finally felt content, safe even. For the first time in millenia, he felt right where he needed to be.

He continued staying the next night, and the night after that. And again and again.

The demon was pulled from the fond memory by a knock on the door coming from the very person who made it so.

“Hello my dearest,” Aziraphale said, whilst gently opening the door. 

“Hey, angel,” Crowley said, still trying to keep his unbothered and cool exterior.

“Oh, come now, Crowley. There's no need for that,” the angel said, closing the door.

“I-I know, old habits die hard I guess,” Crowley said, standing and wrapping his long arms around the angel.

Aziraphale hummed while gently rubbing the demons back, feeling him melt under his touch. A quiet snap rang through the room and they were both in their pajamas, day clothes miracled into their closet.

The two of them made their way to the bed, and laid down. Aziraphale on his back, and Crowley on his side clinging to the smaller man like a life preserver. 

Aziraphale didn't sleep, he rarely does. He instead lays there holding his demon and getting lost in thought. Thinking about books, Crowley, Armageddon’t, some more Crowley, the years and years he spent not telling the serpent how much he loved him.

Crowley sleeps, he always does. He didn't do it so much before he started living with Azi. Nightmares of hell, falling from heaven, what would have happened if they hadn't body swapped, plagued his nocturnal slumber. But now he didn't have to worry. The angels weight on the bed soothed him more than he could ever express.

He likes sleeping.


End file.
